Delicate Lips, Dainty Curves, Pristine Hips
by ScaryElwes
Summary: Quinn glances down. She smiles in relish when she seees her own name blaring from Rachel's chest in bold, black letters. Faberry. Set during Born This Way.


**A/N: For those who don't have a netflix account, season two has just gone up on instant queue. Which means I spent my entire weekend pretty much glued to my wii. XD But anywhoo, I got the idea while watching Born This Way for just about the third time. Now, I have this huge, nagging feeling that someone else has done something like this, especially in the realm of Brittana. If you or someone you know has, I apologize profusely. Just let me know, and I will change this/take this down and go cry in the corner about how hopelessly unoriginal I am. Whichever comes first. XD Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Otherwise the Klaine love scene would have been much lengthier.**

**Delicate Lips, Dainty Curves, Pristine Hips**

Quinn raises the makeup brush once more, brings it to her cheek. And Rachel stands besides her, leaning against one of the sinks, watching with muted interest. Wondering what kind of microscopic impurity is there that Quinn can see but she can't.

Wondering why she feels the need to cover her skin in that pale opaque powder, when it's already perfect enough.

Finally, when the blonde is swirling the brush around in the compact for the third time, Rachel speaks.

"Quinn, we're going to be late."

She doesn't even look away from the dirty mirror, just continues to stroke her face with the brush, eyeing her reflection like it's an unfinished work of art.

"Quinn..." Rachel chides.

Finally, Quinn ruffles.

"I'm sorry," she mutters, putting the brush and compact away and rummaging through her makeup pouch for eyeliner. "I just need to look my best. We're about to do something potentially life-threatening."

Rachel rolls her eyes at the statement, which is dramatic even for her standards.

Under her breath, she murmurs, "You already look fine."

If Quinn hears her, she pretends not to.

Rachel checks the time on her phone, if only to give herself something to do. Mr. Schue had told the gang that they were supposed to meet in the auditorium right after school for the Born This Way number, and they've already spent fifteen minutes in the girls' bathroom. It's not like the others would do it without them. Rachel knows that. She's just anxious.

Worried that what they're about to do may really be as crazy and dangerous as the blonde thinks it will be.

"I'm scared," Quinn suddenly whispers. Rachel looks up, meets the hazel eyes that stare back at her brown ones in the mirror.

"What? Why? I mean, besides the obvious reasons..."

Quinn sighs, tossing the eyeliner pencil down into the sink. It clatters against the porcelain, echoing throughout the bathroom and making Rachel flinch.

"People aren't going to look at us the same way after this. You know that."

Rachel nods, slowly.

"I do. But it doesn't really matter to me. I'm not exactly the most popular girl here in the first place. It won't change much..."

Beat.

"But what about me?" Quinn asks. And Rachel gives her a look, as if it's obvious.

"They love you here. Well, not exactly. But they fear you. And that's more or less the same thing. They'd never think negatively of you."

Quinn scoffs. She turns and leans against the sink in a similar fashion to Rachel, her back now turned to her reflection.

"You'd be surprised..."

Her eyes are far away as she says this. But Rachel stands her ground.

"Surprised about what, Quinn? You're beautiful..."

Quinn shakes her head, surprising herself when she suddenly has to blink away tears of frustration. She tries to take a stab back, hitting Rachel in the same delicate subject.

"And you're not?"

Rachel is stunned into silence at this. She brings her eyes down, gnaws on the inside of her cheek.

"Finn still thinks that, you know. He still thinks about you, a lot. It's hard not to see."

The brunette swallows loudly, and utters something that she'd once thought would never escape her mouth.

"I don't care about Finn anymore."

Quinn nods, allowing a tiny smile to shine through her tears.

"Look, Quinn," Rachel begins, still not meeting her eyes. "I couldn't care less about Finn right now. But he and Mr. Schue and the rest of glee club are waiting for us down there. We need to go and sing that song about accepting ourselves, because that's clearly what the both of us need to do."

She pauses to exhale, somewhat shakily, and continues.

"I know it's not going to happen overnight. It'll probably take a while. But I don't care, because as long as I'm doing it with you, I know it'll happen. And I don't care what anyone else will think. This is our business, not theirs. This is new to the both of us right now, but I know we'll get through it. I just do."

For the first time since they entered the bathroom, Quinn looks at Rachel directly. Something passes between them, and as to whether or not it's affection, they're still a little confused.

And Quinn doesn't know if she should hug her, or kiss her, or hold her hand.

She's sort of new to this whole thing. Not the dating, thing, obviously. She knows very well how that goes.

She's new to _girls_. She's new to their beauty, their softness. She doesn't know what to do with their delicate lips, dainty curves, pristine hips. She's not used to being with someone that shares her anatomy. She doesn't know how to act around them, how to treat them.

Do you act like nothing is different and treat her like you would a guy? Or do you make it obvious that you two have something very important in common?

But before she can panic, Rachel makes it easy and pulls her into her arms, giving Quinn her first real embrace in what feels like a long time. She then feels the brunette hesitantly press her lips to her jaw. And she doesn't pull away like she once would have.

Because now, she finds herself kind of really liking it.

When they pull back from each other, Quinn glances down. She smiles in relish when she sees her name blaring from Rachel's chest in bold, black letters. It was all the brunette's idea, and honestly, a great improvement from her original shirt, which merely said 'nose'.

"Hey," she murmurs. "I like your shirt."

Rachel laughs and eyes Quinn's tee, which says her own name in a slightly smaller font.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

They gather Quinn's makeup and exit the bathroom. On the way to the auditorium, Quinn boldly takes Rachel's hand into her own, both of their fingers fumbling with each other's before relaxing.

It's a bit awkward, and insanely sloppy, and nothing like either of their previous relationships, but they don't care.

Because they know it's only for now. They're willing to look past it.

They're ready to tell the world.

**Fin.**


End file.
